EHHHH!
by crazyarsonist
Summary: Megumi, PREGNANT!


Useless Notes: Well, I'm back

**Useless Notes: **Well, I'm back.

**Disclaimer: **Everything here isn't mine, as always, except for Haruki-san. I made her up.

**Dedications:** Wow, my first one-shot here and 15 reviews for it. I have to say, that's a lot and it got the most reviews for anything I've written so far.

Well, for those who read and reviewed and for those who wanted some more, here you go. It's not exactly Sano x Megumi stuff, but it is funny (for me anyways). I apologize for the crappy title…I think it was the only word that'd best describe what this story's about.

This one's a long read, so we'd better start.

For everybody who took their time to review, this is for you guys.

Thank you.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**EHHHH??**

Yahiko gritted his teeth in annoyance as he walked down the street, his arms fully loaded with baskets of fruits and vegetables of various sizes.

"This is so UNFAIR!!" he finally said (although 'said' would be quite the understatement), earning questioning stares from passing bystanders. "Why do _I _have to the shopping when _she _could have done it herself?! Geez, I could be at the dojo right now, practicing my sword skills, but noo, I had to go get the food!"

"Complaining about it won't do too much good, Yahiko, that it won't." Kenshin tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

"And I just don't get you, Kenshin! How can you stand doing all that stuff for Kaoru when she could just do it herself? Man, I don't believe this!"

"I just try to be helpful around the dojo for her, that I do." he smiled, despite also struggling with his load.

"Well, at least _someone's_ trying to be helpful." Yahiko huffed. "Unlike some people who-"

"Hey, hey, what are you looking at me for, aa?" Sano lazily muttered, with one hand in his pocket and the other one holding an apple he was currently snacking on.

"Well, Yahiko sure has a point…" Kenshin glanced up at his taller friend.

Sano merely hmmphed and chewed on his apple.

"My shtrength washn't made for shuch thingsh, you know." he said in between bites.

"Hey, keep your mouth to yourself, ya big slob!" Yahiko yelled up at him, trying to wipe off the apple bits that Sano had so graciously showered upon him.

Kenshin laughed and the trio went on, heading back home.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Finally." Yahiko gasped, as they walked on the street near the dojo. "We're almost there."

"I wonder who's making dinner…" Kehshin thought out loud.

"Well, it'd better be anyone but the Jou-chan, or else all our hard work would have gone to waste." Sano shrugged, licking his fingers, just checking if he'd left any piece of the apple behind.

"Kaoru-dono isn't that bad…" Kenshin frowned slightly, immediately rising to her defense.

"'_Our'_ hard work, huh?" Yahiko grumbled.

"Someone wants to get home fast." Kenshin chuckled.

"You sure bet I do!" the boy grinned. "I can't wait to go home, sleep and eat. Man, the things I should be doing."

"Well, we'd better hurry, the sun's starting to go down." Sano noticed.

"Hey look, it's Megumi!" Yahiko said excitedly.

"Why don't we invite her to dinner then?" Kenshin looked up at Sano.

"Sounds great." the giant nodded in agreement, cupping his hands to call her.

But before he could produce an "Oi, fox!" however…

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"You're all done, Mrs. Haruki."

"Thank you so much, Megumi-san," the middle aged woman smiled thankfully. "I don't know what else I could have done if it weren't for you."

"Why, that's quite a compliment there, Haruki-san," Megumi blushed slightly in embarrassment. "But thank you anyway."

"If there's anything I can do to repay you, then you just tell me and I'll do it."

Megumi's smile then suddenly hardened and for a minute, the doctor suddenly looked like she was going to announce a death.

"Well there is one thing…" she started, "It's something, I think, I could ask a woman like you."

Haruki looked at her expectantly, silently urging her to go on.

"Tell me honestly, Haruki-san…" Megumi looked straight into her eyes. "Do you think I've been putting on a little weight?"

Haruki's mouth formed a confused "oh" and seconds later, her whole face lightened up in laughter.

"Oh, is that it?" she asked, as soon as she calmed down. "By the way your face had looked…oh dear…"

"Well am I or am I not?"

"No, not at all, Megumi-san. You look fine." Haruki smiled and placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "I understand. It's something that all women think about at some point in their lives and I completely understand."

"Thank you for that then."

"Well, that aside…are you seeing someone?"

Megumi felt her face heat up and her eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"No, it's nothing…I just assumed you were seeing someone, since you suddenly asked that question."

"It was just a thought." Megumi explained, fixing her things.

"Oh." Haruki muttered, a look of disappointment crossing her features. "Well then, I guess I'll be going now."

"Hold on, I'll go with you." Megumi hurried over to guide her to the door.

"My, Megumi, with a face and question like that, people might suddenly think that you're pregnant."

"Me, pregnant?" Megumi laughed. "That'll be the day."

Haruki chuckled quietly to herself as the two stepped out of the clinic.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Haruki-san," Megumi waved. "And in the meantime, do take care of your back!"

"And you take care of your baby!" she joked. "Thanks again!"

Megumi smiled at the elder woman and started to walk down the road back to her place, when she suddenly saw three very familiar figures standing nearby.

"Hey boys." she greeted. "What are you doing back there?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Haruki-san." Megumi waved.

"Hey look, it's Megumi!" Yahiko said excitedly.

"Why don't we invite her to dinner then?" Kenshin looked up at Sano.

"And in the meantime, do take care of your back!"

"Sounds great." the giant nodded in agreement, cupping his hands to call her.

But before he could produce an "Oi, fox!" however…

"And you take care of your baby!" she joked. "Thanks again!"

"B-baby?!" Yahiko stuttered, looking up at Kenshin.

"Megumi-dono?" he looked up at Sano.

"Pregnant?!" he looked back down at the other two, dropping his hands.

All three stared at each other for a full 30 seconds, sharing similar looks of shock and surprise, until the weight of the news had finally sunk in.

"Wait, this is just wrong- why's she pregnant?" Yahiko started, sweat beads forming comically behind his head.

"Tha-that's impossible!" Sano shook his head violently, as if to shake the news from his head.

"Eh…this one agrees…" was all Kenshin could say, as his eyes grew to five times their original size.

"Hey boys, what are you doing back there?" Megumi approached them.

"Uhh…" Sano tried to explain.

"What are you looking at me for?" Yahiko glared, kicking Sano's shin.

"OW!" he yelled in pain and surprise. "The hell was that for, you little-"

"Eh…we're shopping for Kaoru-dono for tonight's dinner, Megumi-dono, that we are." Kenshin answered calmly.

"Oh dear, how cruel…" she shook her head slowly. "Making you work like this, my that's horrible…"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Sano agreed.

"Making poor _Ken-san_ work like this…it's horrible." she immediately ripped the food baskets Kenshin was carrying and thrust them into Sano's chest. He instinctively held on to them, lest they fall.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

"And poor Yahiko too, my my…" she got one of the baskets the boy was carrying and took it herself.

"Eh…eh…." Kenshin sweatdropped and scratched his head nervously.

"Your strength wasn't made for such things, Ken-san," she then turned to smirk at Sano. "And besides, the rooster-head and I just _love _to help, right?"

"What?!" he roared in protest. "The hell gave you that idea?"

"Aw shut up, Sano." Yahiko grinned, kicking the same shin.

"OW! You little brat!" he yelled out in pain and surprise.

Yahiko stuck out his tongue at the elder man and ran up to the others, while Sano brought up the rear, grudgingly holding the food baskets and muttering protests, much to everyone's laughter.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The next day…

"So Megumi-dono's pregnant and we just found out about it yesterday." Kenshin muttered, putting up another shirt on the clothesline.

"So she's really pregnant?" Yahiko asked. "How do you guys know?"

"What do you mean how do we know?" Sano replied, a fishbone dangling lazily from the edge of his mouth. "We heard her, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but what if it was all just a misunderstanding?"

A moment of silence passed, with the three men staring at each other, until all three hooted with laughter at the idea.

"Us, misunderstanding?" Sano laughed. "Nahh-wouldn't happen."

"Aa," Kenshin nodded, wiping his tears away (he was laughing that much). "That would suggest that we have bad hearing."

"I guess you're right." Yahiko sighed. "But seriously though, how would we know if a woman's pregnant?"

"We could ask Dr. Gensai about it," Kenshin thought. "But he's out of town today."

"I know!" Sano exclaimed. "We ask the Jou-chan!"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Ehh…why does it have to be me?" Kenshin sweatdropped nervously as the others led (i.e dragged) him off to Kaoru's room.

"Because with you asking, it'll cause the least amount of shock for her." Sano explained. "Heck, she might even think that you were considering having kids yourself if it was you. Besides, if it was Yahiko or me, she'd probably explode."

"But I don't want to have kids."

"That's why I said she might think you were considering."

"Well, here we are." Yahiko announced as they stood outside her door. "Act natural."

"And if she asks, just tell her you were just thinking."

"And it would help if you didn't mention us."

"And try not to look so panicky; she might think something's up."

"What are you three doing outside my room?" Kaoru suddenly appeared from behind.

"EEP!" they yelped and immediately bolted to the other direction, leaving a very confused Kenshin behind.

"O-oro?"

"Kenshin?" she asked hesitantly.

"Eh…Kaoru-dono…" he started twiddling his fingers nervously as his face got redder by the minute. "Eh…this one was wondering…"

"Ke-Kenhsin?"

Now, her face was getting redder by the minute.

"Eh, this one was wondering…" he paused. "How do you know if a woman's pregnant?"

"EHHHHHH??"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"There, there Kaoru, let it all out." Megumi said gently to a bleary-eyed Kaoru. "What happened this time?"

The younger woman let out a tiny sniffle instead.

"Did you get the ingredients for the ohagi wrong again?" she sighed. "I told you-"

"It-it's Kenshin…" she sniffed. "Ehh Megumi, I can't help it- it's all because of him!!"

"Ken-san?" Megumi looked up. "What did he do?"

"He-he's seeing someone else…he asked me a few minutes ago how to tell if a woman got pregnant and- WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"Oh my…Ken-san got someone else pregnant?" she repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why else would he ask me something like that?"

"Oh calm down, Kaoru, I'm sure it was all a-"

She glanced at her friend, who wore the saddest face that a human being could have.

"Never mind."

"What am I going to do??" she wailed. "Oh I was so sure this would happen- that he'd meet someone else prettier than me and- WAAAHH!"

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll go talk some sense into him." Megumi smiled and placed a comforting hand on the girl's head. "Don't cry anymore, ne? It doesn't suit you."

Kaoru let out a tiny sniffle, but the doctor's smile widened when she felt her nod her head. She stood up from where she sat and walked out.

"He's dead." she said angrily, as she picked up some of Kaoru's laundry baskets.

You never know, they just might come in handy.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I don't know what you did Kenshin, but man, what a way to break it to the Jou-chan."

"Sano, I thought you said that I'd cause her the least amount of shock?!" Kenshin yelled, waving his arms around wildly.

"So this is how Kenshin looks like in panic mode." Yahiko muttered in awe.

"Thought you'd never seen the day, huh?" Sano replied.

"Guys, this is serious! I think I made her really mad!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Yahiko pointed to all the bumps and bruises Kenshin had.

"Guys!!"

"Anyhow, I think this calls for a new plan of action." Yahiko said.

"How do I make it up to her?!"

"Well you can start by telling _me _what happened."

"Megumi-dono! Boy am I really glad to see you- Kaoru-dono seems pretty mad about something I said and-"

BANG

"O-oro?" A dazed Kenshin lay sprawled on the ground with little yellow birds flying around his head.

"Anything else you two have to say?" she turned an eye to the other bystanders.

"Don't worry kid, I've got your new plan of action right here." Sano winked, totally unfazed by the punishment Kenshin had received.

"What was that, rooster-head?"

"Oi fox," he grinned, walking towards her. "Do you mind if I carry you for a bit? 'Cos you know, I need to work on my weightlifting and I need-"

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"Huh?"

BANG

"Lookit all the pretty birds…" A dazed Sano lay sprawled on the ground with little yellow birds flying around his head.

"New plan of action, huh?" Yahiko kicked Sano's side, a wide grin on his face.

"Worked on all the pretty ladies I've met too…" he drawled.

"And calling her fat- Sano, you crazy-"

BANG

"Pretty birdee…" A dazed Yahiko lay sprawled on the ground with little yellow birds flying around his head.

"Jerks."

A fully satisfied vixen walked away from the three, feeling a big smirk forming on her face.

See, what'd I tell ya about those laundry baskets coming in handy?

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"What are we doing outside Megumi-dono's door again?"

"You know how women buy bigger clothes when they get pregnant and all?" Sano explained. "Well, we're going to look through her closet to see if her clothes got any bigger."

"And this isn't wrong or immoral in any way possible?" Kenshin asked.

"It's for a good cause." Sano answered. "And besides, it's not like we're going to look at it or anything. We just wanna know if she's got a baby already."

"You do realize that it would be so much better if we asked her instead, right?" Yahiko said.

"Women lie about stuff like this all the time." Sano said with an air of superiority. "An' besides, it would be better to make sure with our eyes instead of our ears."

"Someone's getting smarter." Kenshin remarked.

"And why do I have to do it?!" Yahiko wailed.

"Because you're the ex-pickpocket here, so you at least gotta have some experience at stealthy things like this."

"Don't worry Yahiko, we're going to stay outside here and watch out for anyone who's going to pass through here." Kenshin added. "If we see Megumi-dono, we'll stall her so you can sneak out unnoticed."

Yahiko sighed and entered the room.

He then proceeded to look for her closet. There. He opened it and started rummaging through her clothes, first taking out her blouses, her yukatas, her skirts and finally, her underwear.

"Why does this feel so wrong?" he gulped, his face reddening as he reached for the first underwear on the pile.

Fortunately, he didn't have to go on any further.

"Yahiko?!"

"AAH Megumi, where'd you come from?!" he yelled and looked past the (very) angry doctor, only to find another opened door.

His eyes darted from the backdoor to the front door. Backdoor, front door. Backdoor, front door. And then, back to the fuming doctor, whose arms were crossed and whose foot was tapping impatiently, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh boy."

"Yahiko, is something wrong?" Kenshin suddenly opened the front door. "AAH!! Megumi-dono?!"

"Where?" Sano's head suddenly appeared. "Uh-oh."

"Kenshin Himura." she stalked towards the pair outside, an indescribable look on her face. "Sanosuke Sagara. I can't believe that you would do this to Yahiko! Ken-san, I'm ashamed of you!"

"I-I'm sorry, Megumi-dono, but it's not what it looks-"

BANG

"-like." A dazed Kenshin lay sprawled on the ground with little yellow birds flying around the bump on his head.

"No backbone at all; since when have you become a pushover to the likes of this rooster-head?"

Yahiko's eyes widened in fear, as he tried to slowly advance towards the backdoor.

"And _you_, rooster-head, what did you put them up to?" she angrily turned to a cowering Sano, her fist raised.

"Whaddaya mean what did I put them up-"

BANG

"Lookit all the pretty birds…" A dazed Sano lay sprawled on the ground with little yellow birds flying around the bump on his head.

"Yahiko Myojin." she said sternly, as she caught the boy trying to escape through the backdoor.

"H-hai?" he turned around slowly, a large sweatdrop appearing on his head.

"I don't care what those two are going to do to you later, but _don't do this again._ Are we clear?"

"H-hai."

"Good." she sighed. "But for now…"

BANG

"Pretty birdee…" A dazed Yahiko lay sprawled on the ground with little yellow birds flying around the bump on his head.

"Perverts." she muttered, stooping down to clear up the mess.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Okay, that's it." Yahiko groaned. "I give up."

"Hnn…" Kenshin was still dazed and had his eyes running around in spirals.

"Wait, you can't give up now!" Sano cried.

"Why not?" Yahiko argued.

Sano's voice suddenly turned down to a deathly whisper.

"I heard that women suddenly kill themselves over a baby they don't want, because the guy leaves her alone."

Kenshin's eyes then returned to their normal size.

"Oh no!" he gasped. "Megumi-dono!"

"What guy?" Yahiko asked, his eyebrow raised.

"The guy who- well- the guy who you know…" the taller man whispered the rest of the sentence into the boy's ear, whose face instantly lit up in realization.

"Oh." he mumbled.

"Exactly." Sano nodded. "Who knows what that kitsune doctor might do?"

"We have to save her!" Kenshin stood up from his spot on the ground and made a move to run out through the gate.

"Hold on a minute." Sano pulled his hair. "I have a plan."

"Well, whatever it is, it better work." Yahiko grumbled. "The last time I remember following your plans, I got beaten up."

"And we have to do it now." Kenshin looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark."

"Relax you two, my plan's foolproof." Sano grinned broadly.

The two nodded at him, giving him their complete focus.

"It's easy." he started. "Kenshin here'll stay here and try to get the kitsune out of her suicide mood. I don't care what you have to do man, just make her happy and try to get rid of all her troubles. Make sure she doesn't find a reason to kill herself."

Kenshin nodded firmly.

"Yahiko, you and me'll go around town to try to find the father and bring him back."

"So you mean you're not the father?"

"Aw shut up." Sano's fist went down on Yahiko's head.

"Easy enough." Kenshin stood up.

"What was that for?!" Yahiko yelled, holding his head in pain.

"Yep." Sano stood up too. "The only one who's in real danger here is Kenshin, because he has to stay home with the girls."

"Hey, that's not fair." the rurouni frowned.

"Relax." Sano clapped his hands on Kenshin's shoulders. "I'm pretty sure that they'll forgive _you_. I mean, come on, you're Kenshin."

"I guess you're right." he nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yahiko shouted. "Let's go!"

"Good luck." Sano smiled at Kenshin.

He smiled back and went back inside the house.

"And may Kami-sama have mercy on your soul." Sano muttered darkly as he followed Yahiko outside.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"And would you believe, of all the people to find in my room: Yahiko!"

"Rummaging through your closet?"

Megumi nodded. "But that's not all. Guess who else I found waiting outside my door?"

"I only have two guesses." Kaoru replied. "Wow, of all the people…"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, but that's what I saw."

"Thanks for earlier, Megumi, really." Kaoru suddenly changed the topic, still feeling Megumi's anger and annoyance.

"Well that ought to teach him a lesson about cheating on you."

But before Kaoru could react, another voice came in from outside.

"Eh…anou…Kaoru-dono? Megumi-dono? Is it all right it I come in?"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru turned to face the door.

"I'm really sorry about everything that's happened today, that I am." he entered the room and bowed apologetically. "But if only Megumi-dono had explained everything earlier, then none of this would have happened."

"Eh?!" Kaoru immediately turned to the doctor. "Explained what?"

But the poor doctor was at a loss for words and could only return Kaoru's look of surprise with one of her own.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Who?!"

"Takani Megumi, the lady doctor."

"No, of course I did not BLEEP her!" the man indignantly walked away.

"He was what, the twelfth?" Sano turned to Yahiko.

"Thirteenth." he corrected. "Geez, how long is this gonna take?"

"Well thirteen ain't everybody in town." Sano said. "Let's go."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The three individuals sat in silence, two of them looking very surprised, while the other one had a calm look on his face.

"Ken-san?" Megumi stated. "Err…what should have I explained?"

But he only smiled calmly. "You know that this one cannot tell you that. It would only remind Megumi-dono of her sadness and troubles."

"Kenshin, you're not making any sense." Kaoru shook her head.

"I will give Megumi-dono the privilege of saying that herself, Kaoru-dono, because if I say it myself, then it may cause her to act rashly." Kenshin shuddered a bit, remembering what Sano had told him about all those dying pregnant women.

"Megumi?" Kaoru turned to the doctor.

She shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't really understand why Megumi-dono is so ashamed of telling the truth, when such a thing is clearly a blessing." he sighed. "But whatever happens, Megumi-dono, please remember that you have friends here and that we will always take care of you no matter what."

"Ken-san, what are you talking about?"

"Why Megumi-dono, I'm here to make you happy."

"EHHHH??"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"For chrissake boy, I'm married!"

"Well, there goes the twenty-third." Yahiko looked up at Sano, who was talking to a young couple.

"Takashi, how could you?!" the girl ran off in tears.

The man gave Sano a dirty look before running after her. "Satsuki, wait!"

"Sorry!" Sano called after them.

"It's getting dark." Yahiko remarked.

"Hope Kenshin got her out of her suicide mood."

"Yeah, but we better find the father soon."

"Let's go then." they walked on ahead.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Ke-Ken-san?"

"I'm here to make you happy, Megumi-dono, that I am."

"I KNEW IT!" Kaoru was on the verge of tears again. "I knew that it was you all along, Megumi! And trying to comfort me too- hmmph!"

Megumi sweatdropped. "As much as I want this to happen, I think you owe us an explanation."

"Eh? So you don't really know?" Kenshin looked at the two.

"DON'T KNOW WHAT?!" Kaoru bellowed. "That you've been seeing another woman, made her pregnant and _now_, I find out that it's been Megumi all along?!"

"Ehh?!" his eyes widened in shock. "Kaoru-dono, that's not-"

"Then why don't you tell us what you three have been up to?" Megumi sighed tiredly, as she massaged her temples. "And if Yahiko and that rooster-head are outside, why don't you tell them to come inside already so we can fix this up?"

"They're not outside, Megumi-dono." Kenshin straightened himself, trying to avoid Kaoru's glare. "You see, the thing is…"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I think it's time we got home." Sano yawned.

"But we haven't found him yet!" Yahiko turned to him in surprise.

"I know, but it's gettin' late and I'm gettin' tired." he sighed. "We can always continue tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The pair turned around and started their trip back home.

"So, you think Kenshin did okay?" Yahiko asked.

"I hope so." Sano answered.

"So, what do you think about her getting pregnant?"

Sano turned to the boy suddenly, his face ablaze.

"Where did that come from?!"

"I dunno." he lazily crossed his arms behind his head and turned to Sano. "So? Are you okay with it?"

"I guess…" he sighed and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I guess it's fine and all, but…I think that it was kind of stupid to rush into it like that. I mean, she still has a job, you know? And with the baby to think about…man, I dunno."

"Yeah." Yahiko muttered. "But she'd be a great mom, right?"

"Yeah." Sano chuckled softly. "I guess she will."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I can't believe this!" Megumi exclaimed. "You actually thought I was _pregnant_?!"

"Well, that was what we heard, Megumi-dono-"

"And I already told you that it was just a joke between me and my patient!"

"I know that and I'm really sorry about it."

"Maa, maa…I think enough's been explained already and it's all right." Megumi waved her hand lazily. "But next time, I think you should just ask me outright."

"That we will, Megumi-dono, that we will." Kenshin smiled.

"Now then, why don't we go have some dinner?" the doctor stood up from her seat.

"But if what Kenshin says is right, then that means Sano and Yahiko are still in town!" Kaoru suddenly remarked.

"Well, it's that baka rooster-head's fault for all this." a vein popped on Megumi's head. "Him and all his stupid ideas."

"We have to go find them!" Kenshin stood up urgently. "They don't know everything yet!"

"I suppose we have to then." she shrugged. "That baka rooster-head."

"Baka or cute?" Kaoru smirked mischievously, releasing her joy upon finding out that Kenshin was still available.

"What?" Megumi glared.

"Well you have to admit, it was kind of cute, the way he reacted about you being pregnant, ne Kenshin?"

"E-ehh…I don't really know about that, Kaoru-dono." he stuttered, thinking twice about making Megumi mad again.

"In fact," Kaoru said more loudly, completely ignoring him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you and Sano _like_ each other!"

"Kaoru!!"

"Eh…Megumi-dono's blushing."

"Ken-san!!"

"Aw, it's okay if you don't want to say it yet…" Kaoru beamed. "But you'd only be prolonging the truth."

"Kaoru…" she said menacingly. "Believe me, if I was in love with that baka rooster-head, then the skies would fall down, the seas would dry up, the clouds would harden and it would rain rocks."

"My, that's a lot of calamities." Kaoru sniggered, not threatened by Megumi at all.

"Yes, Kaoru, because if those would happen, only then, _only then_, would I fall in love with Sanosuke Sagara."

"That lazy, moronic, idiotic, stupid, brutish, dim-witted, numbskull rooster-head?"

"Ehh, Kaoru-dono, don't you think that's enough?" Kenshin quietly said.

"YES!" Megumi threw her hands up in the air. "All that and more!"

"Isn't this cute?" Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "I think she likes him."

"I don't like him and I don't care!"

"Is that why you fix his hand up for free everyday?"

"Kaoru, believe me, if those calamities actually happened, then okay, yes, I do love Sanosuke Sagara."

And with that, she flicked her hair and went out through the door to cook their dinner, leaving a very confused Kenshin and a very triumphant-looking Kaoru.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"WASHOO!"

"Man, what's wrong with you?" Yahiko asked, as soon as they got back to the dojo. "You've been sneezing a lot since we left the market."

"I don't sniff know." Sano wiped the lower half of his face with his sleeve. "Let's just sniff get inside before it gets sniff worse."

They entered and passed by a partially opened door, which let out some light.

But before they could enter…

"…then okay, yes, I do love Sanosuke Sagara." a very familiar (and very annoyed) voice was heard from inside.

Both Yahiko and Sano turned to each other.

"EHHH?!"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: **Whew, that was a long one. But I guess it was all worth it; I enjoyed doing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading.

Again, reviews would be very much appreciated and I don't care which kind I get; if you didn't like this story, tell me. If you did, tell me. I don't know if I'll get more reviews this time around or if the same people who read my first story are reading this one, but I'm really looking forward to what you guys thought of this.

Thanks once again to everyone who read my first story (For those interested, it's called 'This Morning, as told by the Rooster') and thanks in advance for the reviews I'll get for this one.


End file.
